


world of cardboard

by agotdamnclown



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Humor, Lowercase, Short One Shot, crash being good with hair despite not having any is a hill i will die on, mostly implied angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agotdamnclown/pseuds/agotdamnclown
Summary: "yeah. i don't get helmet hair, though, so that's cool," crash shrugs, running the brush through eaglebones' hair once more, top to bottom.when it comes out with no roadblocks, bones can lean his head back a bit to see his friend beam.--crash braids eaglebones' hair
Relationships: EagleBones Falconhawk & Crash McLarson
Kudos: 3





	world of cardboard

**Author's Note:**

> there is NOTHING in the eaglebones & crash platonic tag and that made me so mad i wrote this at 2 am. enjoy :-)

"...hey, crash."

from his spot on the couch, laying against the man's crossed leg, bones can moreso feel than see crash briefly tense with the broken silence. his hair lays splayed onto the other's lap - currently being prepped for braiding.

crash quickly gets back to work, working through a small clump with a brush. "yeah?"

"you don't even _have_ hair, do you?"

"nah," he drawls. "it kept getting in the way when i was a kid, so my ma just cut it all off."

"huh."

"yeah. i don't get helmet hair, though, so that's cool," crash shrugs, running the brush through eaglebones' hair once more, top to bottom. 

when it comes out with no roadblocks, bones can lean his head back a bit to see his friend beam.

  
"it was just kinda funny," eaglebones notes, untying a hair band from around his wrist in advance. "you and claw are the only ones that do braids any good."

"thanks!" crash audibly grins.

he eases back into the motion, dividing his friend's locks into 3 sections, and begins carefully folding them over each other. after a beat, bones feels his hair tugged slightly from a pause.

"oh. cause i'm bald?"

"yeah."

"ohh," crash chuckles quietly, resuming the braid - his hands are surprisingly delicate, being so strong. eaglebones imagines he has to be careful with his strength sometimes; especially around him.

not too unlike superman. but hey, crash is just that rad.

"did he do it a lot?" the man in question suddenly pipes up.

"who? my bro?"

"yeah."

bones bites his lip. "...why d'you ask?"

"just curious," crash shrugs.

he's quiet.

"you don't have to talk about it. if you don't wanna."

"nah," eaglebones waves off, scratching his cheek as he delves into older memories. "yeah, sorta. usually just whenever i had a bad day. cause'a bullies, or mom." he furrows his brows a bit, before letting a blissful sigh escape.

"sounds nice," crash says softly, snagging a strand of loose hair with a quick finger and plaiting it.

"yeah," bones mumbles. "it was."

(later, when he lets his newly tied braid slip over his shoulder in a blatant display, bones will smile.

his friend is the coolest.)


End file.
